


[Podfic] Boire en Suisse

by Eridanie, Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Morphology Podfic [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4A, Drinking, Flashbacks, Hannibal likes to smell Will, Hannibal's Kitchen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is having a spot of trouble adjusting to the sacrifices necessary if he is to be with Will. Wine doesn't help his situation, but things begin to look up when Will stops by to discuss the recent change in their relationship. Makes more sense if you've read "That Old Familiar Feeling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Boire en Suisse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boire en Suisse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922970) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



This is a podfic for Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)'s fic Boire En Suisse. It is part 2 of the Morphology series. The rest of the Morphology series will be following.

[Download from Mediafire here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/azzaqa47p8qa3b4/Part+Two+of+the+Morphology+series+-+Boire+en+Suisse+-+Written+by+Finely+Honed+%28jaqen_hgar%29+Read+by+Eridanie.m4a)

[Listen on Soundcloud here](https://soundcloud.com/pandorla/boire-en-suisse-written-by-finely-honed-jaqen-hgar-read-by-eridanie)


End file.
